All I Need
by Cris.P.C
Summary: "-Por favor…-la llamó. Ella se sobresaltó y por un momento él pensó que resbalaría y se caería pero, milagrosamente, no lo hizo. -No lo haga-le suplicó." AH. AU. Clasificado M por si acaso... Espero que os guste.
1. Capítulo 1: No lo haga

**Disclaimer**: La Saga Crepúsculo (Twilight Saga) y todas sus escenas, personajes, etc., así como las películas basadas en ellos, incluyendo la banda sonora, etc., pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Stephenie Meyer, etc.). Todas las canciones así como sus letras pertenecen también a sus respectivos dueños (Within Tempation, etc.) Escribiendo este fic no pretendo otra cosa que entretener, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

* * *

**All I Need**

**1 **

**No lo haga**

**_Make my heart a better place,_**

**_Give me something I can believe_**

**(_Haz de mi corazón un lugar mejor,_**

**_dame algo en lo que creer_****)**

**"All I Need", de Within Temptation**

**Esme POV**

Al fin estaba allí, al borde de la libertad. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca ya… Sólo un salto… Ni siquiera eso, con una zancada bastaría… Una sola zancada, un vuelo rápido y todo terminaría, por fin… No más sufrimiento, no más dolor, sólo oscuridad y paz, y luego tal vez... Tal vez aquél Dios misericordioso del que le habían hablado tanto alguna vez la perdonara y le permitiera ver a su precioso hijito otra vez… Su hijito… Con sólo pensar en él se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas… Su pequeño bebé… La razón de su felicidad, de su misma existencia, de todo… ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?

Las dos últimas palabras se escaparon de la boca de Esme Evenson en un grito desesperado que se llevó el viento con sus fuertes ráfagas mientras soplaba por los acantilados cercanos a la ciudad de Ashland. Jamás sabría la respuesta. Debía ser una mujer horrible para que la castigasen así… Quizá mereciera morir después de todo. Quizá había merecido los maltratos de Charles y la muerte de su único hijo… Quizá sí… Así pues, ¿por qué no acabar con todo de una vez?

**Carlisle POV**

El viento soplaba con fuerza en la carretera que pasaba cercana a los acantilados, parecía querer sacar el coche del doctor Carlisle Cullen de la carretera. Aún así, el joven médico agradecía estar guarecido en su vehículo, fuera hacía un frío terrible. Era una lata que su casa estuviera tan apartada de su lugar de trabajo, pero fue la mejor que pudo encontrar, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Le gustaba la intimidad, y desgraciadamente su aspecto hacía que le costara tenerla, sobre todo en lo que se refería a mujeres. Sabía que les resultaba atractivo, con su alta estatura, su cuerpo bien proporcionado, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, pero a él no le parecía que fuera para tanto y, la verdad, muchas veces las miradas de algunas de las enfermeras y pacientes del hospital le hacían sentir bastante incómodo. Él era un poco tímido, y no estaba acostumbrado al contacto con mujeres que no fuera estrictamente profesional. Las mujeres… parecían seguirle a todas partes. Siempre tenía a alguna detrás de él en el hospital, ya fuera enfermera o paciente, siempre intentando abordarle con alguna excusa. A veces era cansado tener que lidiar con ellas sin perder la compostura y los buenos modales. Mujeres, por todas partes… En los pasillos, frente a su despacho, incluso en la calle… Ahí mismo había una, al borde del acantilado…

_Espera, ¿cómo?_

Carlisle se apartó de la carretera y detuvo el coche, preguntándose si ya vería visiones o habría desarrollado manía persecutoria. No, allí estaba, bastante cerca, había una mujer al borde del acantilado. Podía distinguir su largo cabello color caramelo que le caía por los hombros y su vestido lila, cubierto con un ligero abrigo… Demasiado ligero para el frío que hacía… ¿Qué estaba haciendo una mujer allí a aquella hora de la mañana, tan temprano, con ese frío, al borde de un acantilado? Demasiado al borde… Demasiado cerca…

_Dios mío…_

Carlisle lo comprendió enseguida. Sin pensarlo, saltó fuera del coche, sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la portezuela, y corrió hacia ella tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas. Cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de ella paró lentamente y se acercó con cautela, listo para lanzarse a sujetarla si se tiraba.

—Por favor…—la llamó.

Ella se sobresaltó y por un momento él pensó que resbalaría y se caería pero, milagrosamente, no lo hizo.

—No lo haga—le suplicó.

**Esme POV**

Estaba lista. Sería muy fácil. Sería un momento. Lo haría.

—Por favor…—dijo una voz—. No lo haga.

Aquella suave voz suplicante y extrañamente familiar la sobresaltó, pero no se movió de su sitio. Miró hacia atrás para ver quién la llamaba y vio a aquél joven médico que había visto en el hospital tan solo unos días antes, cuando nació su hijo. Era aún más hermoso de cómo lo recordaba, con su cabello rubio, revuelto en ese momento por el viento y sus profundos ojos azules, tan bellos como amables y bondadosos. Él la había atendido cuando llegó al hospital con las primeras contracciones y se ocupó de llevarla a la sala de partos, donde la ayudaron a dar a luz a su hijo. Después no había vuelto a verle. No le había olvidado, había sido amable y atento con ella como nadie en mucho tiempo, pero el nacimiento y la repentina muerte de su hijo habían sacado de su mente todo lo demás.

Pero, ¿qué diablos hacía él allí? Aquello no era asunto suyo. ¿Qué le importaba a él su vida?

—Márchese.

—No. No permitiré que lo haga.

—¿Por qué? Usted no me conoce. No conoce mis motivos. No sabe por lo que he pasado. Ya no me queda otra salida. Estoy cansada de sufrir y quiero terminar con todo de una vez.

—Cierto. No conozco sus motivos. Pero siempre hay otro camino. Siempre hay otra opción.

—No para mí. Ya no. Lo he perdido todo, menos la vida, y esta ya no me sirve de nada.

Carlisle se mordió el labio. Esto iba a ser difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo. Debía distraerla…

—Usted es la señora Evenson, ¿verdad? Yo la llevé a la sala de partos…

Esme se tensó al oír el apellido de su marido. Aquél monstruo… quería olvidarle, quería olvidarlo todo…

—Sí—respondió cortante.

—Por favor, no lo haga. Sé… sé lo que le ocurrió. Sé lo de su hijo. Pero se lo suplico, no lo haga. Él... él no querría que lo hiciera.

Esme se deshizo en lágrimas otra vez. ¿Qué sabía él? No podía entender nada.

—¿Y usted qué sabe? Ya nunca sabré lo que querría, no oiré su voz nunca, ni sus risas, no lo cogeré en brazos nunca más ni le enseñaré a andar, ni aprenderá a correr. ¡Se ha ido!

El joven la miró con consternación, pero continuó.

—Usted lo quería mucho, ¿verdad?

Esme sollozó. ¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota era esa?

—¿Usted qué cree? Lo amaba más que a mi vida, era mi hijito, mi tesoro…

—Entonces no se irá nunca. Siempre estará con usted, él vive en usted, y estoy seguro de que él también la quería mucho y no querría que muriera. Ningún hijo desea que su madre muera. Él… Él querría que usted siguiera adelante y fuera feliz.

Esme sollozó de nuevo. No había pensado en todo eso, el dolor no se lo había permitido.

—¿Pero por qué iba a querer seguir adelante? Estoy sola. No me quedan razones para estar aquí. Mis padres han muerto, mi marido me… me pegaba y me escapé a Milwaukee para tener a mi niño fuera del alcance de sus golpes—. No supo por qué lo hacía, por qué le contaba su historia a ese desconocido, pero el caso era que no le costaba contárselo. Además, ¿qué importaba ya que lo supiera nadie? —Pero él… me siguió y tuve que venir aquí. Si… si me encuentra me... me matará, lo sé… Por eso tengo que hacerlo yo, antes de que lo haga él… Él me haría mucho daño…

—No permitiré que usted sufra daño alguno.

Ella le miró otra vez. Estaba desconcertada.

—¿Por qué se preocupa usted por mí tanto?

Él la miró a los ojos antes de responder.

—Una vez me juré ayudar a todas las personas a mi alrededor con todos los medios a mi alcance. Por eso me hice médico. Para que la vida de las personas sea mejor porque yo existo. Jamás me lo perdonaría si dejara que a usted le ocurriera algo. Sigue siendo mi paciente y es mi deber cuidar de usted y protegerla. Por favor…— extendió lentamente su mano hacia ella—deme la mano.

Esme miró la mano que le ofrecía. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba así por ella. Y ningún hombre la había tratado así antes. Jamás.

Miró a los ojos azules de aquel joven, que mostraban el dolor y la angustia de quien quiere salvar desesperadamente una vida y la voluntad y determinación del que no está dispuesto a rendirse hasta que lo consiga. Vio su bondad y su preocupación hacia ella. Pensó en su hijo y en lo que él había dicho. Sí, ¿qué hijo desea que su madre muera?

Estiró el brazo hacia él, hacia su mano tendida…

**Carlisle POV**

Lo había conseguido, ella extendía su mano hacía la suya…

Estaban a punto de tocarse… Faltaban centímetros… Milímetros… Entonces una gran ráfaga de aire más fuerte que las demás los envolvió, arrastrando a la mujer hacia el acantilado. Se caía hacia atrás… Carlisle lo vio como si fuera a cámara lenta y reaccionó rápidamente, agarró con fuerza la mano extendida de la joven y la atrajo hacia sí justo antes de que ella resbalara y cayera al vacío. La sujetó con suavidad pero también con firmeza y la alejó del borde del acantilado.

Cuando estuvo a salvo la miró. Ella le devolvió la mirada desde sus brazos. Era muy hermosa, la mujer más bella que había visto jamás, y había visto muchas a lo largo de su carrera. Su cabello color caramelo, a pesar de estar despeinado por el viento, le caía por los hombros con elegante naturalidad y sus ojos castaños, aunque ensombrecidos por la tristeza y el sufrimiento, no habían perdido su brillo de bondad y gentileza. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus labios rojos como la sangre. Parecía una delicada muñeca de porcelana, o una princesa de cuento. Ya lo había notado cuando se conocieron, pero el tenerla entre sus brazos hacía que lo apreciara con una intensidad que jamás creyó posible.

—Gracias…

Su dulce voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No se merecen, señora Evenson.

Ella hizo una mueca al oírle, al parecer no le gustaba ese nombre.

—Esme. Por favor, llámeme Esme, doctor…

—Cullen. Carlisle Cullen.

—Doctor Cullen.

—Sólo Carlisle, por favor.

—Carlisle, gracias.

Se perdieron el uno en la mirada del otro antes de darse cuenta de que seguían abrazados. Se separaron prontamente, con suavidad, algo avergonzados, pero Carlisle no apartó sus manos de las de ella.

—Esme, está usted helada. Tengo el coche aquí cerca. Venga conmigo, por favor. No quiero que coja una pulmonía.

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se dejó llevar suavemente por él hasta el coche. De repente se sentía terriblemente agotada, pero también tranquila, segura y a salvo como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Dejó que Carlisle la ayudara a entrar en el vehículo y le pusiera el cinturón con cuidado. Lo observó mientras él también entraba y cerraba la puerta tras él, arrancando el coche después.

—Esme… creo que es mejor que vayamos a mi casa, está más cerca, y debería abrigarse enseguida.

—Carlisle… creo que… después de lo que ha hecho por mí, puede tutearme.

Él sonrió tímidamente, de una forma que ella deseó que no terminara nunca antes de responder.

—Como quieras, Esme. Lo mismo digo.

Se sonrieron unos momentos antes de que Esme se percatara de algo.

—Pero… ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar o algo?

—Podrán pasar sin mí hoy. Tengo una paciente más importante ahora.

Esme no pudo dejar de sonrojarse. No estaba acostumbrada a que se preocuparan tanto por ella. Le miró mientras él mantenía la vista fija en la carretera. A pesar de que sólo se habían visto un par de veces, Esme no podía dejar de confiar en él. Le inspiraba paz, seguridad. Se relajó en el asiento sin dejar de mirar de reojo su hermoso y amable rostro de ángel, con ojos azules tan tranquilizadores… ¿Sería él su ángel de la guarda?

**Carlisle POV**

Esme se había quedado dormida a su lado en el asiento del coche. _Pobre criatura, debía de estar agotada._ Una joven tan hermosa y agradable no debería verse jamás en ese estado. Recordó el pánico que había sentido cuando ella había estado a punto de caerse por el acantilado, Dios, había estado tan cerca… por suerte pudo reaccionar a tiempo para sujetarla. El alivio todavía le hacía temblar un poco. Si no la hubiera visto… Si no hubiera logrado convencerla… Si la ráfaga de aire hubiera sido más fuerte… Señor, no quería ni pensarlo. Ahora cada fibra de su ser lo impulsaban a cuidar y proteger a aquella joven que dormía apaciblemente a su lado. La miró de reojo. Era tan hermosa… tan dulce… sus rasgos mostraban amabilidad y bondad por todas partes. Pero también tristeza y miedo. Mucho miedo. Carlisle se preguntaba qué clase de monstruo se atrevería jamás a hacer daño a una personita así. Alguien sin corazón ni entrañas, alguien que no merecía ser llamado "ser humano". La ira contra semejante imitación de hombre recorrió a Carlisle como una descarga eléctrica y lo maldijo mil veces por el daño que le había causado a aquella dulce criatura.

Ella seguía dormida cuando por fin llegaron a su casa. A Carlisle le daba pena despertarla, porque debía estar agotada, así que la sacó del coche y la llevó hasta su casa en brazos. No pesaba casi, era ligera como una pluma.

Se las apañó para abrir la puerta y la llevó escaleras arriba hasta la cama del cuarto de invitados, donde la acostó con delicadeza, quitándole los gastados zapatos y el abrigo y arropándola con las sábanas y mantas. Ella soltó un suspiró, pero no se despertó. Carlisle no pudo dejar de notar que estaba pálida y demacrada, con el cuerpo de alguien que ha vivido bajo presión y estrés durante mucho tiempo. "Usted no sabe por lo que he pasado." ¿Por qué había pasado esta bella mujer? ¿Qué le podía haber ocurrido a una criatura tan buena y hermosa?

Fuera lo que fuera, Carlisle deseaba ayudarla y lograr que volviera a ser feliz. Le acarició la frente con suavidad—. Que descanses, Esme—le deseó antes de salir del cuarto silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

* * *

**Bueno… ¿Qué os ha parecido? : ) Espero que os haya gustado. Tengo esto escrito desde hace meses y he estado haciendo un retoque por aquí y otro por allá, hasta por fin decidirme a publicarlo. Me ha animado mucho esa gente que dice que echa de menos mis fics. ¡Vosotras sabéis quiénes sois, que sepáis que os adoro! No tendría ninguna razón de peso para escribir sin vosotras. ^-^ Sobre esta historia, tenía pensado hacerla más larga, quizá un three-shot como mucho, pero la verdad, no sé lo larga que será, porque las ideas últimamente me escasean. =S Así que quería pediros que si se os ocurre alguna idea para continuar esta historia, me mandéis un mensaje y me lo hagáis saber. Por supuesto, si utilizo vuestras ideas os daré todo el crédito, no me gusta apropiarme de lo que no se me ha ocurrido a mí. Será genial si me ayudáis, porque así la historia será también vuestra y eso a mí me encanta, nunca han colaborado conmigo así antes. En fin, ya sabéis, por lo menos una palabrita de review si os ha gustado, por favor. No sabéis cuánto significa eso para mí. ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por leer y saludos! ^^**


	2. Capítulo 2: El monstruo y el ángel

**Disclaimer**: La Saga Crepúsculo (Twilight Saga) y todas sus escenas, personajes, etc., así como las películas basadas en ellos, incluyendo la banda sonora, etc., pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Stephenie Meyer, etc.). Todas las canciones así como sus letras pertenecen también a sus respectivos dueños (Within Tempation, etc.) Escribiendo este fic no pretendo otra cosa que entretener, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

* * *

**All I Need**

**2**

**El monstruo y el ángel**

_**All my agony fades away**_

_**When you hold me in your embrace**_

**(**_**Toda mi angustia desaparece**_

_**cuando me envuelves en tu abrazo**_**)**

**"All I Need", de Within Temptation**

**Esme POV**

Esme despertó en su casa de Columbus. No podía creerlo. ¿Qué había pasado? No, no podía ser… ¿todo había sido un sueño? Su bebé, su huida, el acantilado, Carlisle… No, no podía ser…

—¡ESME!

No. Esa voz. _Su voz_. No, otra vez no, por favor, por favor…

—¡ESME! ¡LEVÁNTATE, MALDITA VAGA Y TRAE MI DESAYUNO DE UNA VEZ!

Esme se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y, aunque medio desorientada, se apresuró a obedecer. Le preparó el café como él siempre lo tomaba y se lo llevó. Pero de nada servirían sus esfuerzos, siempre terminaría igual… El terror la invadió y se extendió por su cuerpo como un veneno mientras se acercaba a él…

—No, por favor, otra vez no... Por favor...

De nada servía que suplicara y las lágrimas se le escaparan, rodando por sus mejillas en una mueca de angustia y dolor, él no pararía. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir aquél infierno, aquella pesadilla sin fin? ¿Qué mal había hecho para merecerlo? ¿Qué había hecho esta vez? La taza de café... Los temblores provocados por el miedo habían provocado que derramara el café de su marido al resbalársele la taza, con tan mala suerte que le cayó a él en el regazo.

—Charles, lo siento mucho, por favor, perdón, ¡por favor!

—¡CÁLLATE, IDIOTA!—la bofetada llegó, tan dolorosa y humillante como siempre—. ¡TE LO MERECES!—Otro golpe—. ¡LO SABES DE SOBRA!—Otro—. TORPE INÚTIL, ¿VES LO QUE ME HACES HACER?—Otro más.

¿Por qué no podía defenderse?

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde?

"¿Por qué no me mata y acaba de una vez?" pensaba ella. La muerte sería mucho mejor que esta tortura. Porque lo peor estaba siempre por llegar... Porque cuando se cansaba de golpearla siempre la arrastraba al dormitorio para forzarla, ignorando sus moratones, heridas, temblores, sollozos y gemidos de dolor.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, lo siento, Charles! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Por favor, me duele! ¡Me duele mucho!

—¡ESTO ES PARA LO ÚNICO QUE VALES Y ME LO VAS A PAGAR! ¡TE LO MERECES!

Estaba completamente indefensa ante ese monstruo. Sola. El dolor llegaría enseguida.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

—¡Esme, despierta!

—¡NOOOOO, NO ME TOQUES!

—¡Esme, soy yo, Carlisle! ¡Nadie va a hacerte daño, es una pesadilla, despierta!

Esme abrió los ojos, que estaban llenos de lágrimas. Miró a su alrededor con pánico, temblando como una hoja. Estaba acostada en una cama y el joven médico rubio estaba sentado a su lado, mirándola con el rostro lleno de angustia y preocupación.

—Car... Carlisle…—logró articular la joven—. Yo... yo... —no logró decir más, las lágrimas la ahogaron y estalló en sollozos.

**Carlisle POV**

El joven se acercó a ella con mucha cautela. La había oído gritar y había corrido a su cuarto, descubriendo que ella sufría por un mal sueño. Cómo deseaba aliviar su dolor, estrecharla entre sus brazos y consolarla... Pero tenía tanto miedo de asustarla... Ella no quería que la tocaran… Carlisle se sentía inútil. Pero no tuvo que hacer nada más, cuando se acercó ella misma se derrumbó en sus brazos sin dejar de llorar.

Él la envolvió con los suyos, acunándola.

—Tranquila, Esme, tranquila—le susurró. Estás a salvo. No era real, era una pesadilla. Nadie va a hacerte daño, estoy aquí. Estoy aquí.

—Lo s-siento... —respondió ella entre sollozos—. No quería gritarte... P-perdóname por favor...

—Shh, no hay nada que perdonar, Esme, tranquila—susurró él mientras le acariciaba el cabello para calmarla.

—Debes pensar que estoy loca...

—Claro que no, ni lo pienses, por favor.

—Lo siento... Yo... Él... Él...

Su marido. El monstruo. Por millonésima vez Carlisle maldijo interiormente a aquel horrible ser con apariencia humana y deseó que se pudriera en lo más hondo del Infierno.

—Ib-iba a hacerlo otra vez, iba a v-violarme otra vez, otra vez...

Carlisle la acercó más a él. Así que era aquello. Aquel miserable canalla le había hecho mucho daño. Por más que pensara, no se le ocurría un castigo lo bastante duro para aquel monstruo repulsivo. Pudrirse eternamente en lo más hondo del Infierno entre los más horribles sufrimientos no le parecía suficiente.

Acarició de nuevo el suave cabello color caramelo de la joven y se atrevió a besarlo para tranquilizarla.

—Shh, Esme, no era real, no lo era, estás a salvo. Estoy aquí contigo y nadie te hará daño. Te lo juro.

Poco a poco los sollozos de Esme se fueron apagando y su respiración se fue haciendo más pausada. Él le acarició otra vez el cabello.

**Esme POV**

Ella le abrazaba muy fuerte, con los ojos cerrados, aún temiendo que si le soltaba la pesadilla volvería, Carlisle se desvanecería y Charles aparecería en cualquier momento… Respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse. No había sido real, solo un sueño. Carlisle, el joven médico hermoso y bueno como un ángel, estaba con ella y le juraba que no sufriría más daño. Se acurrucó más contra él, apoyándose en su pecho y aspirando su embriagador aroma, el más maravilloso que había olido nunca. No sabía si era olor a jazmines, rosas, lavanda, canela o menta, o todos a la vez, pero era maravilloso. Debería sentir vergüenza, timidez, apenas le conocía, pero le hacía sentir tan bien que no quería abandonar sus brazos jamás. Abrió los ojos para mirarle y vio de nuevo esos hermosos ojos azules que la observaban con preocupación, pero también alivio de que estuviera más tranquila, aunque siguiera temblorosa.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—le preguntó él.

Esme asintió y miró a su alrededor, fijándose bien en dónde estaba por primera vez. Estaban los dos en una cama en la que no recordaba haberse acostado, en una habitación que no reconocía.

—Carlisle… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿En tu casa?

—Sí, Esme. Te quedaste dormida en el coche y me dio pena despertarte, así que te traje en brazos hasta aquí y te acosté. Este es el cuarto de invitados. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites.

Ella se ruborizó y bajó la vista.

—No hacía falta que hicieras eso. Debiste despertarme.

—Estabas agotada. Necesitabas descansar.

—Siento molestarte de esta manera.

—No lo haces. No te preocupes por nada de eso, lo más importante ahora es tu salud.

Ella miró a aquellos ojos azules que tanto la hipnotizaban.

—La verdad es que no sé por qué eres tan bueno conmigo. ¿Haces esto con todos tus pacientes? ¿Llevarlos a tu casa y acogerlos hasta que se recuperan?

Él sonrió ligeramente.

—Es la primera vez que tengo un huésped en mi casa desde que me mudé a aquí. No, nunca he hecho esto con ningún paciente, porque nunca he tenido un paciente tan especial como tú, que necesitara tanto mi ayuda.

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Muchas gracias, Carlisle. Eres increíble, no muchos harían esto que tú haces, salvar y acoger a una pobre suicida que no tiene nada ni a nadie…

—Por favor, no digas eso. Ahora me tienes a mí.

Esme lo miró.

—Gracias. Tienes razón, me has salvado la vida. Creo que podemos considerarnos más que amigos a partir de ahora.

Se puso roja otra vez al comprender el sentido que podían tener esas palabras.

—Qui-quiero decir que… Que tú también eres alguien especial para mí, es decir, cómo no, dicen que cuando una persona le salva la vida a otra inevitablemente se crea un vínculo entre ellos…

—Tranquila, Esme, lo entiendo.

—Bien...

Ella bajó la mirada. Qué vergüenza… Seguro que ahora había quedado claro que le gustaba el rubio médico, le había gustado nada más verlo, aunque no se había parado a pensar en lo que sentía por él… Entonces recordó algo más.

—Carlisle… Creo que te he visto antes… quiero decir antes de que me llevaras a la sala de partos…

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí… Una vez, hace años, estaba jugando con mi gatita _Nieve_ en un parque de Columbus. Ella se subió a un árbol y no se atrevía a bajar, así que subí a rescatarla. La cogí y empecé a descender. Cuando faltaba poco para llegar al suelo la rama en la que estaba apoyada se rompió. _Nieve_ saltó de mis brazos y fue capaz de llegar al suelo sana y salva, pero yo me quedé colgando de una rama. Una rama que empezó a crujir. Entonces apareció corriendo un chaval rubio que no había visto nunca, y justo cuando la rama se rompió y caí, él me cogió al vuelo, gritando "¡te tengo!" Gracias a él no me hice daño. Me preguntó si estaba bien y yo asentí. Se parecía mucho a ti… Tenía los ojos azules… No pude fijarme mucho, porque entonces sus padres le llamaron, me dejó en el suelo con un "tengo que irme" y se fue corriendo después de responder "de nada" cuando le grité "gracias"… No volví a verle después…

**Carlisle POV**

Así que era ella… qué cambiada estaba… Carlisle apenas recordaba cómo era aquella chiquilla que ayudó, hace tanto tiempo. Solo sabía que era muy hermosa, con cabellos color caramelo y dulces ojos castaños… La había visto colgando de aquella rama, tan asustada… Corrió hacia ella y logró atraparla en el aire antes de que se hiciera daño… Justo como en el acantilado. Curioso. Muy curioso. No es que él creyera demasiado en el destino y esas cosas, pero era tan increíble…

—Eras tú…

Ella asintió.

—Vaya,… qué cosas… No creí que volvería a verte…

—Yo tampoco. Puedo preguntarte… ¿qué hacías en Columbus?

—Fuimos a visitar a unos amigos de mis padres. Poco después murieron y fueron enterrados en su ciudad natal, por lo que no volvimos a Columbus. Ellos vivían allí porque era dónde trabajaban sus hijos y querían estar cerca de ellos.

—Oh… ya veo. Es increíble.

—Sí que lo es.

—Pero siento mucho que murieran vuestros amigos.

—No te preocupes, Esme. Eran ya muy ancianos. Murieron plácidamente, sin sufrimiento, por lo que sé. Ellos solían bromear diciendo que ya solo les quedaban dos telediarios, y decían que no nos preocupáramos por ellos, porque irían al Cielo, y no hay lugar mejor que ese para pasar la eternidad cuando ya no te queda nada más que hacer aquí…

Esme sonrió, pero su sonrisa solo duró un instante y se esfumó.

—Carlisle… ¿y qué me queda a mí por hacer aquí?

**Carlisle POV**

Era un idiota, un completo idiota. Le había recordado la muerte, su deseo de morir. ¿Cómo podía demostrarle lo valiosa, lo preciosa que era su vida? Aquél monstruo le había hecho eso. Le había hecho creer que no valía nada y que su vida importaba una mierda. El joven médico le maldijo mentalmente otra vez. Aquel ser repugnante recibiría su merecido algún día, estaba seguro, y lo deseaba con toda su alma. Le había causado un gran daño. Y él no era psicólogo, pero era médico, y trataría de ayudarla por todos los medios, porque ella era… su amiga, ¿y acaso los amigos no estaban para ayudarse?

—Esme, perdóname la indiscreción, pero ¿cuántos años tienes?

Ella le miró, sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Tengo veintiséis, ¿y tú?

—Veintiocho. ¿Y no crees que tenemos toda la vida por delante? ¿No crees que podemos hacer muchas cosas buenas, tanto por los demás como por nosotros?

Esme le miró, todavía sorprendida.

—Yo… No creo que me necesite ya nadie…

—Te equivocas. Siempre puede haber alguien que te necesite.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién me iba a necesitar a mí precisamente ahora, vamos a ver?

Él respiró y tragó un poquito de saliva antes de responder:

—Yo. Yo te necesito ahora, Esme.

Ella se puso colorada como una cereza y bajó la vista otra vez.

—¿P-por qué?

—Porque ahora eres mi mejor amiga, y los amigos se necesitan. Yo necesito a mi amiga, como ella a mí, creo yo.

**Esme POV**

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Esme no se atrevía a mirarle. No entendía por qué. ¿Por qué sentía esa… esa especie de vergüenza? Carlisle era su amigo ahora… La había salvado la vida. Sabía de su pasado horrible. ¿Por qué esa vergüenza?

—Esme…—Carlisle la llamó bajito—. ¿Podrías mirarme, por favor? Me das la impresión de que no te gusta mi cara, ya que te está costando tanto mirarla.

Ella rió suavemente y se relajó un poco. Se obligó a mirar ese hermoso rostro, que era como mirar directamente una luz muy brillante. Dios, si él supiera…

—Lo siento, Carlisle. Claro que no me disgusta tu cara. ¿A quién podría disgustarle? Es… es hermosa.

Él se sonrojó.

—Gracias, Esme. Pero no tanto como la tuya, ¿sabes?

—¿Eso es un piropo, doctor Carlisle?

—Si lo fuera, ¿lo aceptaría, señorita Esme?

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—No me dicen un piropo desde hace tiempo, así que… Creo que lo aceptaré.

—Pero eso no significa que lo creas, ¿verdad?

Ella se sorprendió. ¿Cómo lo había adivinado? ¿Tan obvio era? Claro que no podía creerlo, él solo estaba devolviéndole el cumplido, porque ella no era hermosa. Quizás lo había sido… Hacía años… Pero ya no. Estaba muy delgada, paliducha, horrible…

Él sonrió ante su cara sorprendida.

—Sé cuándo no me creen, Esme. Lo noto. Y lo que te he dicho deberías creerlo, porque eres muy hermosa. Sólo tienes que verlo. Y lo verás cuando estés mejor y hayas echado un poquito de carne sobre esos huesos. Necesitas cuidar tu alimentación. Apuesto a que hace tiempo que no pruebas un bocado decente. Y hablando del tema… ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero entonces notó el vacío que tenía en el estómago. Sí, tenía hambre y mucha. Hacía tiempo que no tenía ese apetito.

Asintió con la cabeza y él le sonrió. Deshizo suavemente su abrazo, se levantó y la ayudó a salir de la cama.

—Bien, cenemos, entonces.

_¿Cenar?_

—¿Cuánto he dormido?—preguntó Esme.

Él consultó su reloj de pulsera.

—Unas once o doce horas, más o menos.

—¿Tanto?—se asombró ella.

—No es raro, Esme. Estabas agotada. Hum… ¿Te apetecería darte una ducha?

Ella se sobresaltó un poco y se puso roja como un tomate otra vez.

—¿Acaso… huelo?—preguntó, moviendo discretamente la cabeza para oler su pelo.

—¡No, por favor!—ahora le tocaba a él ponerse rojo como un tomate—Hueles maravillosamente, de verdad, es solo que… Sólo pensé que… que tal vez te sentirías más cómoda—añadió, rascándose la coronilla. Realmente no estaba acostumbrado a tener una mujer viviendo en su casa—. Lo siento mucho, no quise insinuar…

—No pasa nada—ella sonrió—. Está bien. Me relajaría mucho un baño.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa tímida—El baño del cuarto de invitados está tras esa puerta—le señaló una puerta de madera clara a la izquierda de la cama—. Encontrarás todo lo que necesites dentro, en unos armarios que verás al entrar.

—Muchas gracias. Eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

—Ey… Ya te dije que es un placer.

Esme le sonrió aún más ampliamente, con las mejillas sonrosadas, antes de desaparecer por la puerta del baño.

**Carlisle POV**

Carlisle le devolvió la sonrisa de nuevo y cuando ella hubo entrado en el baño él siguió sonriendo a la puerta cerrada un rato. Volvió en sí sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

_Dios, qué hermosa es… Y tú qué rematadamente idiota, Cullen._

Salió de la habitación de Esme después de hacer la cama y preparar la ropa para cuando ella saliera del baño, y cerró la puerta.

Entonces, la puerta de la habitación de enfrente se abrió ligeramente y una cabecita de cabello cobrizo se asomó por el marco y lo miró con sus ojos verdes.

—Papá…

—Edward…—Carlisle se acercó al niño—. Puedes volver a la cama, tesoro, no pasa nada.

El niño se dio la vuelta y se metió corriendo en su camita. El joven doctor le siguió y le arropó.

—Papá… ¿Por qué chillaba? ¿Le han hecho daño?

Carlisle suspiró y acarició la cabeza del pequeño.

—Sí, Edward, le han hecho mucho daño, por eso ha tenido una pesadilla.

—Pero podrás curarla, ¿verdad, papá? Tu sabes curar muy bien a la gente, eres muy buen doctor, el mejor del mundo, podrás curarla, ¿verdad?

El joven médico sonrió ante la confianza que el niño tenía en él.

—Sí, Edward, la curaré. Creo que podré curarla, y tú me ayudarás siendo muy bueno con ella, ¿verdad?

—Sí, papá.

—Muy bien—Carlisle le besó en la frente—. Que descanses, hijo.

—Gracias, papá. ¿Me leerás mañana el cuento de _El Principito_ otra vez?

—Claro, cielo, cuando quieras.

—Gracias, papi.

—De nada, Eddie. Ahora, a dormir…

El pequeño Edward se acurrucó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Carlisle le besó otra vez en la frente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente tras él.

En ese momento llamaron al timbre.

_Esa debe de ser Muriel_, pensó Carlisle sonriendo.

Bajó las escaleras y le abrió la puerta a la regordeta y bonachona mujer. Esta tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos avispados y amables y una gran sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Muriel. ¿Otra vez olvidaste tu bolso?

—Sí, hijo, ya sabes, los años no pasan en balde y hacen mella en mi memoria, me temo. Siento molestaros, pero ya sabes que necesito las llaves de mi casa.

—No pasa nada, Muriel—Carlisle sonrió y la hizo pasar.

—¿Ya has acostado a Eddie?—preguntó la buena mujer.

—Sí, ya le di la cena y le acosté. Le leí un fragmento de un cuento antes de dormir. _El Principito._ Le gustó mucho.

—Ya sabes que adora eso. Te quiere como si fueras su padre, Carlisle.

—Bueno, legalmente lo soy, ya lo sabes. Desde que mi hermana Elizabeth y su marido…

—Lo sé, hijo, lo sé—suspiró la buena mujer—. Y dime, ¿qué tal sigue tu invitada?

Carlisle miró hacia arriba instintivamente y sonrió dulcemente sin darse cuenta, cosa que a Muriel no le pasó por alto.

—Está mejor. Se está dando un baño antes de cenar.

La mujer sonrió.

—Bien. Eso la relajará. Tienes que presentármela, Carlisle.

—Lo sé, Muriel. Nadie cuidará de ella y de Edward mejor que tú mientras yo trabajo.

—Puedes apostar—sonrió la señora.

El doctor le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bueno, creo que te dejaste el bolso en el sofá, como de costumbre—rio suavemente—. Puedes ir a por él mientras aviso a Esme, creo que ya la oigo salir del baño.

**Esme POV**

Aquel baño caliente le había sentado de maravilla. Se sentía mucho más relajada y a gusto. Se puso uno de los blancos albornoces que había en los enormes armarios y se secó el pelo con una toalla. Luego utilizó el secador, pues también había uno en los armarios, y se lo cepilló. Cuando acabó y salió del baño se llevó una sorpresa. Sobre la cama había un bonito conjunto de ropa interior y medias violeta y un vestido morado, y a sus pies unos zapatos a juego. Eran preciosos y parecían de muy buena calidad. Se lo puso todo, ruborizada, y se miró en el espejo cercano a la chimenea. Viéndose así, con ese lindo vestido de manga larga tan elegante y esos zapatos, peinada y relajada, pudo por fin empezar a creer que de verdad era… hermosa.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Carlisle abrió la puerta, pero se quedó parado en el marco al verla.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó. Oh, su voz era tan dulce para Esme.

La joven se ruborizó un poco.

—Me encanta.

—Me alegro, porque estás… estás preciosa. Te queda muy bien.

Esme se sonrojó aún más si cabe.

—Gracias. No hacía falta que hicieras esto… ¿De dónde los has…?

—Muriel los compró esta mañana, y no pasa nada, Esme, quería comprártelo. Cuando te traje a casa, después de acostarte, le conté lo que había pasado. Dijo que seguramente querrías cambiarte cuando te despertaras. Habría ido yo, pero no quería dejarte sola. Además, todo el mundo empezaría a preguntarse cosas si me vieran comprando ropa de mujer. Si lo compraba ella no.

_¿Muriel?_

—¿Y Muriel es tu…?

_¿Esposa?_

—Oh, sí, discúlpame. Es la señora que cocina y limpia mi casa—. El corazón de Esme soltó un suspiro de alivio—. También es la que cuida de Edward mientras yo trabajo. Pero es mucho más que una criada o una niñera. Es como una madre para ambos.

—¿Y Edward es?

—Lo siento, debí contártelo antes, Edward es mi…

_¿Hijo?_

—…sobrino, pero yo soy su tutor legal. Mi hermana Elizabeth y su marido William murieron en un accidente de coche hace tiempo. Desde entonces tengo la custodia de Edward, ya que soy su único familiar vivo. Es como un hijo para mí. De hecho, también es mi ahijado, sus padres me nombraron su padrino cuando nació. Tiene siete años y es muy simpático, estoy seguro de que os llevaréis muy bien. Ahora duerme, pero mañana os presentaré—. El joven rubio sonrió.

Ella sonrió también. Siempre le habían encantado los niños, y si Edward era pariente de Carlisle, debía ser maravilloso. Aquello le hizo recordar a su hijito, pero no quiso pensar en nada triste en ese momento.

—Pero, Carlisle, ¿cómo es que no lo desperté con mis gritos antes?—preguntó entonces Esme, algo preocupada.

—Lo hiciste… Pero le dije que no se preocupara, que solo era una pesadilla que tenías, y se volvió a dormir.

Esme se miró las manos, incómoda.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarlo…

—Esme, no es culpa tuya. No pudiste evitarlo, no te preocupes.

Le sonrió para tranquilizarla y ella le correspondió.

—Bueno…—continuó Carlisle, sacudiendo un poquito la cabeza, esa sonrisa de Esme le mareaba un poco—. Si estás lista, podemos bajar para que cenes y, de paso, te presentaré a Muriel. Se marchó a su casa hace un rato, tiene las noches libres cuando yo no trabajo, pero olvidó su bolso aquí y volvió a buscarlo. Aprovecharé para presentaros.

—Bien—Esme asintió y siguió a Carlisle escaleras abajo. Eran unas escaleras bastante largas. ¿De verdad el joven médico la había llevado en brazos todo ese trecho? Y vaya, la casa era enorme. Bajaron hasta un gran vestíbulo y Carlisle la condujo hacia la izquierda, hacia una puerta de madera barnizada. Esta daba paso a una gran cocina y en ella había una mujer mayor y regordeta calentando comida.

—Esme, te presento a Muriel Moseley. Muriel, ella es Esme Evenson.

Las dos mujeres sonrieron y se dieron la mano.

—Es un placer conocerte, querida—afirmó Muriel con calor.

—El placer es mío—replicó Esme con otra sonrisa. Le gustaba aquella mujer cálida y regordeta. Parecía una abuela de cuento, pero no una frágil anciana. De hecho, se la veía fuerte y robusta. Era mayor, pero no vieja.

—Estaba calentándote la cena. ¿Cuándo pensabas hacerlo, Carlisle?—preguntó Muriel mirando al aludido desaprobadoramente.

—Pues…

—Ah, déjalo. Discúlpale, querida. Ojalá fuera tan bueno en la cocina como en el quirófano… Sabe freír un huevo, pero poco más…

—¡Muriel! Tampoco soy tan inepto en la cocina…

—¡Puedes mejorar mucho, Carlisle Cullen!—Muriel lo regañó como si fuera su madre y él un niño pequeño—. ¡Deberías soltar los libros de vez en cuando y agarrar las sartenes más a menudo!

**Carlisle POV**

Vaya momento que había elegido Muriel para regañarlo. Encima delante de Esme, que intentaba no reír, tapándose la boca con la mano. Bueno, si su regañina bastaba para hacerla reír, la aguantaría gustoso.

—Tienes razón, _mamá_…—dije medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Así me gusta, _hijo_—Muriel sonrió. Realmente ella lo quería como una madre—. Bien, Esme, querida, siéntate y te serviré.

La joven se sentó a la gran mesa de la cocina y Muriel le puso delante una humeante sopa de pollo que olía maravillosamente.

—Que aproveche—le sonrió Muriel.

—Gracias—respondió la joven—. Huele delicioso…

—La sopa especial de pollo de Muriel—rio la buena señora—. Nadie se resiste a ella. Carlisle, ¿tú has cenado?

—Iba a hacerlo ahora mismo…

—Ay, pero qué muchacho. Siéntate…—le dijo con voz autoritaria. Esme no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez y Carlisle, con la cabeza gacha pero sonriendo también, se sentó a su lado.

Muriel le puso un plato también a él y pronto los dos estuvieron disfrutando de la deliciosa sopa de pollo de la regordeta señora.

—Aquí os dejo el segundo plato—dijo Muriel colocando una fuente de pescado rebozado en la mesa—. El postre lo tenéis en la nevera, Carlisle, ya lo sabes. Que os aproveche todo. Tengo que irme, me esperan en casa.

—Acuérdate de coger el bolso, Muriel.

—Sí, hijo. Y tú acuérdate de servir la comida a los invitados primero. Para una vez que consigues cenar con una hermosa joven, no vayas a fastidiarla.

Carlisle se pudo rojo como un tomate y rio nerviosamente, y Esme sonrió un poquito, con las mejillas rojas también.

—Buenas noches, hijos.

—Buenas noches, Muriel.

Cuando la señora se fue, el joven médico carraspeó y miró a Esme.

—Muriel opina que debería tener más vida social, salir más y despejarme. El problema es que yo prefiero quedarme en casa con un buen libro. Ella dice que aún soy muy joven, y que debería salir, tener citas y tratar de encontrar esposa y darle una madre a Edward en vez de quedarme en casa como los viejos, pero ya ves…

Esme sonrió y asintió.

—Lo comprendo.

Terminaron el primer plato y Carlisle le sirvió el segundo antes de servirse a sí mismo.

—Mañana puedes decirle a Muriel que la he obedecido.

Esme sonrió.

—Lo haré. Sabes… Yo también prefiero quedarme en casa leyendo un libro antes que salir de bares. Aunque, bueno, no salgo por ahí desde que me casé…—se estremeció un poco, acordándose de la vida de prisionera en la que la tenía su marido.

—Charles no me dejaba salir de casa más de lo imprescindible. Era muy celoso, y si alguien se me acercaba…

_El monstruo_. Carlisle se tensó inmediatamente al oír su nombre.

_Ese mal nacido_…

—Ya sabes que él me pegaba. Si algún hombre se me acercaba… Yo lo pagaría muy caro. Un día…

Esme se estremeció un poco al recordarlo. Carlisle lo notó enseguida.

—Esme… No tienes que contarme nada si eso te hace sufrir, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé… Pero tengo que contártelo. Cada vez que te cuento algo es como… como sacarme un veneno de dentro.

Él le acarició la mano que ella reposaba sobre la mesa.

—Lo comprendo.

Ella le sonrió débilmente.

—Gracias. Bien… —Respiró hondo. Carlisle le apretó la mano suavemente—. Nosotros vivíamos en una granja a las afueras de Columbus, en Ohio. Un día uno de los trabajadores de la granja, un muchacho muy simpático, me ayudó a levantarme después de que yo tropezara con una piedra. Era muy gracioso y no sé qué dijo que se me escapó una carcajada. Por desgracia, Charles estaba cerca y cuando vio que él me ayudaba a levantarme y que yo me reía con él, se acercó, me separó de él de un tirón, le gritó que estaba despedido y me metió en la casa a empujones. Cuando intenté razonar con él diciéndole que el muchacho solo estaba ayudándome y que no debía despedirle, me abofeteó.

Carlisle se tensó de nuevo. _Miserable gusano cobarde… _Acarició la mano de Esme de nuevo para calmarla a ella y calmarse también él. Nunca había sentido tanta ira hacia nadie.

—Me dijo que si volvía verme coqueteando con los trabajadores, me azotaría como la zorra que era. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Esa noche…

Esme respiró hondo de nuevo y Carlisle le cogió ambas manos para darle ánimos.

—Esa noche, cuando acabé de ducharme y fui a mi cuarto a ponerme el camisón, él vino y me quitó el albornoz a tirones. Me ató desnuda a la cama, boca abajo y…—a Esme se le empezaron a escapar los sollozos—y con un hierro al rojo me marcó…—Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas—. Me marcó con una "C", su inicial, en la parte baja de la espalda… Y me dijo que así sabría a quién pertenecía yo y que eso me enseñaría a no ser una puta asquerosa. Nadie me oyó gritar, porque esa noche estábamos los dos solos en la casa, ya que nuestros criados tenían fiesta…

No pudo continuar, porque las lágrimas la ahogaron. Carlisle ya había acercado su silla a la de ella y la había rodeado con sus brazos y apretado contra su pecho mientras ella lloraba.

—Si me encuentra… Si me encuentra…

—No lo hará. No volverá a tocarte, Esme. Te lo prometo. Te lo juro. Nadie volverá a hacerte daño mientras yo esté aquí.

Ella alzó la cabeza y buscó sus ojos.

—Gracias, Carlisle. Sé que casi no nos conocemos, pero confío en ti y te necesito. Tú me haces sentir segura y bien como nadie en mucho tiempo. Eres todo lo que necesito ahora.

No hay palabras para describir la felicidad que le produjo a Carlisle escuchar eso.

—De nada, Esme. Ya sabes que yo también te necesito ahora.

Esme le sonrió entre sus lágrimas y enterró la cara en su pecho mientras él le besaba el cabello.

**Esme POV**

Cuando se calmó, la joven lo miró de nuevo y dijo:

—Mañana… Mañana debería ir al hotel en el que me hospedaba aquí… Tengo que pagar la cuenta y recoger mis cosas…

—Me parece bien. Iré contigo y te ayudaré a traerlo todo aquí.

—¿Seguro… seguro que puedo quedarme aquí?

—Claro, Esme. La casa es grande, tengo sitio de sobra, ya tienes tu cuarto y todo. Te dije que podías quedarte tanto como necesitaras y así es.

Ella suspiró contra su pecho y sonrió, agradecida.

—Gracias, Carlisle. Muchas gracias. Pero solo hasta que encuentre trabajo y pueda pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí…

—No digas eso. No tienes que pagarme por nada. Lo hago encantado.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Podrían pasarse la eternidad sonriéndose y viéndose sonreír.

Tomaron el postre, helado casero de nata y chocolate, en el salón, una bonita y espaciosa sala rectangular con grandes ventanales y suelo de mármol blanco, aunque no demasiado decorada, sentados en el sofá, viendo la televisión. Cuando acabaron subieron al piso de arriba para retirarse a sus habitaciones a descansar.

—Esme, Muriel te compró un pijama también. Te lo dejó en el armario—le dijo Carlisle.

—Oh, muchas gracias.

—No fue nada, Esme. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. Que descanses.

—Igualmente—le dirigió otra sonrisa y se metió en su cuarto, que estaba al lado del suyo.

Esme su puso el bonito pijama lavanda que encontró en el armario, y se preparó para acostarse. Pero no lograba tranquilizarse. Solo podía pensar en Charles y en la pesadilla. Temía que si se dormía él aparecería como la noche anterior, para forzarla otra vez. Se sentó en la cama. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No iba a poder dormir…

Entonces llamaron a su puerta suavemente.

—Adelante.

—Perdona, Esme, antes lo olvidé… Te traigo tu cepillo de dientes. Es nuevo, Muriel compró para nosotros y Edward, ya nos hacían falta.

—Muchas gracias. Eem… Carlisle…

—Dime, Esme…

La joven se mordió el labio, avergonzada.

—No voy a poder dormir. Solo puedo pensar en esa pesadilla. Tengo miedo de estar sola. Tengo miedo de que si estoy sola y me duermo Charles aparezca otra vez… Sé que es una estupidez, pero… Carlisle… ¿Podías quedarte aquí conmigo?

—Claro que sí, Esme. No te preocupes. Voy a mi baño a lavarme los dientes y ahora vuelvo, ¿vale?

—Vale.

Ella se lavó los dientes también y se sentó en la cama.

**Carlisle POV**

Carlisle volvió al cabo de un momento y cerró la puerta. Allí estaba Esme, muy bella con su lindo pijama lavanda, esperándole sentada en la cama, que no había deshecho.

—Esme, ¿no tienes sueño?

—No mucho. Si dormí doce horas...

—Lo comprendo. ¿Qué te parece si—se sentó en la cama, a su lado—ya que me has hablado de tus cicatrices, te hablo yo de las mías?

Esme abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Tú también tienes cicatrices? ¿A ti también te han…?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, Esme, tranquila. Nunca me han marcado con un hierro al rojo. Aunque mi padre me pegó alguna vez con el cinturón por desobedecerle, pero nada grave—añadió la ver la cara horrorizada de Esme.

—Entonces, ¿qué…?

—A mi padre le gustaba mucho la caza. Nos llevaba a menudo al bosque cercano a nuestra casa, en Washington. Yo nací en Londres, y mis padres eran de allí, pero nos mudamos a Norteamérica cuando yo tenía trece años. En los bosques de alrededor de nuestra casa cazábamos mi padre y yo, desde pumas hasta conejos. Mi madre y mi hermana se quedaban en casa y cocinaban lo que hubiéramos cazado. Lo que sobraba lo vendíamos. A mi padre le apasionaba cazar, pero a mí no me gustaba matar a los pobres animales. Él muchas veces mataba más de los que necesitábamos, por diversión. Yo detestaba eso.

"Un día, estábamos siguiendo las huellas de un ciervo. Lo encontramos pronto, pero ya estaba muerto, y un puma enorme se lo estaba comiendo. Cuando nos acercamos, el felino rugió y nos atacó para defender su comida. Mi padre y yo disparamos, pero el puma fue muy rápido y saltó sobre mi padre, que estaba algo más cerca. Pero antes de que le alcanzara yo le empujé para quitarlo de en medio y salvarlo del animal. El puma cayó sobre mí y me arañó el pecho. Estaba a punto de morderme la yugular cuando mi padre consiguió dispararlo y lo mató. Por fortuna mis heridas se curaron bien. Pero me dejó el pecho lleno de cicatrices.

Se llevó la mano al pecho sin darse cuenta. Esme lo miró.

—¿Puedo… Puedo verlas?

Él le devolvió la mirada y, sin decir nada, empezó a desabrocharse la camisa del pijama. Cuando se la quitó, Esme se tapó la boca con la mano para sofocar un pequeño grito.

Ante ella tenía un pecho fuerte y hermosamente cincelado, blanco como el mármol, pero cruzado por largas cicatrices de garras aún más blancas. Y algo muy extraño era que, justo encima de su corazón, cuatro grandes marcas de garras formaban una "E" mayúscula. Esme alargó la mano y pasó los dedos por ellas, suavemente. Algunas eran profundas. Sin pensarlo, la joven se inclinó y las besó.

Carlisle tembló un poco ante su contacto, que envió descargas eléctricas a todos los nervios de su cuerpo. Esme lo notó y se separó de él, con las mejillas furiosamente sonrosadas al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Perdóname. Siento mucho lo que te pasó.

—Por favor, no te disculpes. Es lo más hermoso que ha hecho nadie por mí.

Ella se puso aún más roja al oír esto.

Carlisle acercó lentamente su mano a su cara y le acarició la mejilla, sonriendo.

—Gracias, Esme.

La joven puso su mano sobre la de él, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—De nada.

Se separaron despacio y Carlisle volvió a ponerse la camisa.

—¿Sigues sin tener sueño?—le preguntó.

—Pues… ahora tengo un poco. Pero tengo miedo de dormirme…

—Piensa en esto: si temes que la pesadilla venga si duermes sola, si te duermes conmigo no vendrá, ¿verdad?

Esme sonrió, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Supongo que no.

—Entonces, duerme a mi lado y yo te protegeré de la pesadilla.

Esme rio entre dientes.

—Me siento como una niña de cinco años.

—Tus miedos no son culpa tuya, Esme. Te han hecho mucho daño y lo manifiestas de esta manera. Solo necesitas tiempo.

Carlisle se metió en la cama y abrió la manta para que ella se metiera también.

Esme se acurrucó junto a él y lo abrazó.

—Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca, Carlisle. Eres un ángel.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos también y suspiró. ¿Por qué la simple palabra "amigo" lo molestaba? No eran otra cosa, al fin y al cabo… Pero él quería ser más, quería ser más especial para ella… Aún así, le alegraba infinito que le llamara "ángel", porque, de hecho, se sentía su ángel de la guarda, su protector…

—No es nada, Esme. Lo mismo digo.

La abrazó hasta que se quedó dormida. Carlisle suspiró sobre su cabello y lo acarició. ¿Cómo era posible qué estuviera tan nervioso, y a la vez, tan en paz que no se le notaban los nervios? Debía ser por el hecho de estar en la cama con una mujer, aunque no implicase nada sexual. Y no cualquier mujer, sino Esme, la joven más hermosa que había conocido jamás. Y la única que había visto sus cicatrices… Y las había besado… La sensación había sido indescriptible. Ahora se sentía un poco nervioso, pero a la vez estaba tan a gusto… Podría quedarse siempre así, abrazando a Esme, dándole la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Podría pasarse la eternidad viéndola dormir. Aunque también se preguntaba si esos dulces labios volverían a posarse sobre su piel otra vez… porque lo daría todo por que así fuera.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí está el segundo capítulo, que me salió bastante largo. XD Espero que os haya gustado. No sé cuánto tardaré en actualizar, rezad para que me venga la inspiración como hago yo. XD ¡Muchas gracias por leer, si os gustó dejadme aunque sea una palabra como review, por favor! De verdad que me animan muuucho a continuar. ^-^ ¡Saludos!**


End file.
